Return of the Fire Dragon
'Return of the Fire Dragon' event description The long search is over! We've finally found the place, where Blazewing, the fire dragon who for many years terrorized the people of Emporea, has been slain. It won't be easy, but I know how to bring him back to life and make him fight on our side. Warriors of Emporea, unite! Challenging fights await. The event lasts 6 days. The players mission is to complete quests, raid enemy camps and get the highest number of the event unit "Blazewing" to his army. The event currency is the "Blaze coin". You can spend it to gain access to special event items and spells. Event Camps Statue of the Elders * Medium camp (31-40 level) * 2 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Flamekin, Acolyte * Loot: ** A 66% chance to find a Burning Chest ** Chance to find a Rune of Earth (II) ** Gain 2,7x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Volcano * Hard camp (41-60 level) * 3 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Flamekin, Acolyte * Loot: ** A 100% chance to find a Burning chest ** Chance to find a Rune of Water (III) (Only if this rune is available in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Volcanoes.) ** Gain 3,5x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Dragon Castle * Extreme camp (undetermined level) * 5 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Flamekin, Acolyte, Nightmare * Loot: ** A 130% chance to find a Burning chest (finding even 2 Chests is possible) ** Is available for raiding using Mass Attack - AT LEAST 5 WARRIORS NEEDED for 1 of them to get a quarter of the Blazewing Heart! ** Gain 5x more resources and experience point ** Chance to find any Rune (highest Rune currently available in the gameworld) Dynamic rune drop in Event Camps Rune of earth (II) can be found in Statue of the Elders. Rune of water (III) can be found in Volcano, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Volcanoes. Any type of Runes can be found at the Dragon Castle, but is limited to the highest type currently available in the game world. Event Items Blazewing Heart Part (I, II, III, IV) – After finding and combining these four Parts, you will gain the Blazewing Heart that will allow you to summon the powerful Blazewing Dragon Unit to your army. Blazewing Heart – Heart of the powerful Blazewing Dragon. Use to summon him and he’ll be fighting on your side! Blaze coin Part (I, II, III, IV) '– Get all four parts to create the Blaze coin – currency that allows you to buy new artifacts. You can gain it also by attacking the Easy Portal (5% chance), Medium Portal (7% chance), Hard Portal (9% chance) and Very Hard Portal (11% chance). '''Blaze coin '– The currency for buying new artifacts in the Dragon Shop. '''Burning Chest – Drops from all Event Camps (Statue of the Elders, Volcano, Dragon Castle) and contains: * 150% Chance of obtaining a Part of a Blaze coin (meaning you’ll get one, and have another 50% chance to get a next one) * 20% chance of obtaining an Arena Ticket * 100% chance of obtaining an alchemy ingredient * 20% chance of obtaining a random Potion (level 1) * 50% chance of obtaining 1 Gem Event Shops Click on the Blaze coin in the hero’s inventory to display the Dragon Shop: Event Units Blazewing Summons by combining all four parts of the Blazewing Heart and using it. Blazewing stats: * Upkeep – 230 * Damage – 6 000 (fire) * HP – 12 000 * Resistance – 80 (fire) * Recruiting time – 20 hours Special abilities: * Magmatic Eruption – 50 Damage (fire) to all enemies * Immortality – after being defeated in a battle, Blazewing reappears in your inventory as a Dragon Heart and can be reborn in 20 hours Event Artifacts Scorching lantern (rare) Features: * Magic cloud fading speed +3 % (+4 % with each additional level) * Effect of spells cast on you +6 % (+5 % with each additional level) Eye of terror (legendary) Features: * Experience bonus +6 % (+4 % with each additional level) * Artifact discovery +6 % (+5 % with each additional level) * Raided resources +5 % (+3 % with each additional level) Iron maiden (unique) Features: * Flamekin necromancy +4 % (+3 % with each additional level) * Damage +11 % (+4 % with each additional level) * Multiresistance +7 % (+5 % with each additional level) Event Spells Meteor shower Features: * Damage – 20 000 (fire, +4 000 with each additional level) * Mana cost – 100 (+10 with each additional level) * Cooldown – 15 hours * Range – 45 Event Competition & Achievements Event competition: * Who opens the most Burning Chests! Event Achievements: * Amount of Blazewing units in your army * Amount of Burning Chests opened Event Quest list Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches/ lines, one with 11 more quests, one with 15 additional quests. (1 + 11 + 15 = 27 event quests). "Gain" in condition can be both – found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic